It feels like magic
by issydragonheart
Summary: The girls turn 13 teen and have strange acurrance with thier power. One day they found out they have a new enemy to face, that leads them into finding their wings.
1. Chapter 1

Powerpuff girls get wings

I did get this Idea from winx club but this is not a crossover because there is no winx club members. There are PPG.

This is not a chapter this is just showing you what the characters are they dressed in a powers and stuff.

Blossom

16

Pink eyes , above ankle length hair even when in a pony tail its at her lower legs, c-cups along with her sisters.

Powers: regular power puff powers that include of flying, laser beams from eye, and super strength and speed. Along with her special ability Ice breath/fire breath.

Fairy power: fire, and tiny bits of ice. Animal protector phoenix flame.

Fairy outfit: a Pink tube top above her belly button, a pink flame skirt, with High thigh boots which are hot pink, and a chocker with a flame pendant. Her hair in a low pony tail with a pink ribbon. Pink flame wings.

Regular outfit: Light pink blouse with a red tie, red and pink plaid skirt, with high knee socks, with Maryjanes. Red bow, but smaller.

Bubbles

16

Baby blue eyes, butt length hair and in pig tails above her elbow, c-cup.

Powers: regular power puff powers that include of flying, laser beams from eye, and super strength and speed. Along with sonic scream, and talking to animals

Fairy power: Water , and breathing under water, animal protector is a sea horse

Fairy outfit: Light blue dress which has separate long sleeves that start below her shoulders. She has ankle boots with a ribbon rapping around her leg. Her hair in pig tails with blue ribbons, A chocker with a bubble pendant. With bubble wings.

Regular outfit: White halter top with a blue jean skirt, and ankle UGG boots.

Buttercup

16

Neon green eyes, below the shoulder black hair, c-cups.

Powers: regular power puff powers that include of flying, laser beams from eye, and super strength and speed. No special ability.

Fairy power: Earth that consists of plants and rock, animal protector is a lioness.

Fairy outfit: (people that have seen Shugo Chara think of buttercups outfit of amu transformation with miki but green and without hat ) with black boots, and chocker with a leaf pendant.

Regular outfit: Green t-shirt with black skinny jeans with high knee converse with neon green laces.

RRB

Brick

16

Blood red eyes

Long red hair in a low pony tail, a six pack along with the others

Power: regular power puff powers that include of flying, laser beams from eye, and super strength and speed. Fire

Outfit: blood red t-shirt, with a red hoodie over it, and sneakers.

Boomer

16

Ocean blue eyes

Short blonde hair with wings on the end, six pack

Power:regular power puff powers that include of flying, laser beams from eye, and super strength and speed. No special ability. Sonic scream, and telepathy

Outfit: blue plaid button down with a lighter blue t-shirt under, with sneakers

Butch

16

Forest green eyes

Short black hair in a short pony tail, 6 pack

Power:regular power puff powers that include of flying, laser beams from eye, and super strength and speed. No special ability.

Next page is the chapter so please read the story and review next chapter.


	2. lose our powers chapter 1

The day I can't use my powers

Chapter 1

Blossom's pov dream

_I am running through a forest being chased by something . I remember I have powers, so I try and fly. When I did I fell to the ground. Owe, I … can't…. fly. Looks like I got to face it. I turn and see a person with pink eyes but dark and scarier than mine, along with darker red hair held back in ribbons. I try to fight it with beams, but nothing happened. I hear her laugh, then turned to me. With a magenta power beam in her hand. She came running at me I closed my eyes and hear a voice. 'Use you magic believe in your self call it,' the voice rung in my head. 'I can't am trying', I ready for the impact until… 'bring bring bring !" _

Blossom regular pov

I woke up on the floor sweating. 'How did I not wake up from falling out of the bed,' I question in my head. I got up and turned of my alarm, and got dressed in to my regular outfit which is a light pink blouse, a red and pink plaid skirt, along with my red bow and knee sock and Maryjanes. I walk down stairs to see bubbles in a white halter top with a jean skirt with ankle boots, cooking hotcakes quickly.

As she sat them down as well as her, she asked me, "Blossom I had this really scary dream that I was being chased by a girl with dark blue eyes, and when I tried to fly away," she paused shakily recalling the dream, and said, "I couldn't use my powers even when I tried to use my sonic scream nothing came out all I heard was this voice in my head 'use your magic believe in yourself a call it." She said finally talking a breath.

_Then I realized that was the same dream I had, "Bubbles that was the same dream I had," she looked at me in shock. _

"_No way, if you had the dream buttercup must be having it!" Bubbles exclaimed then paused, "Wait if we had the same dream what is it telling us dose it mean we lost our powers," she said worried. _

_I have to agree with her about that and said, "lets go wake up to see if she had the same dream," I said. _

_Bubbles nodded then we turned to see buttercup up. 'OMG it must be the end of the world buttercup is up at 6:30 am on a school day' I said to myself shocked._

"_Guys you won't believe the dream I had without my powers," "It was horrible." She said kinda of sarcastically, and serious at the same time._

"_Buttercup, me and bubbles had the same dream but a person with different hair and eyes similar to us," "So we were going to see if our powers still work."_

_Bubbles said, " are we in," she said sticking her hand in the middle I stuck my hand in too, buttercup hesitated but put it in anyway. _

"_To see that we lost our powers let try and fly to school," they nodded after I said it then I realized school was going to start in 20 minutes._

_I yelled, "Guys we have to do it quick and head to school," we ran out doors and jumped up in the air for a good minute until gravity brought us down._

"_No…..no, no," "We can not have loosed our powers," buttercup screamed banging her fists against the ground._

_Its official we have no powers, as we think about it we head to school running in a hurry to get their in fifteen minutes before we would probably be late._

_How was that was that good, please review, this is my second story so far so don't get mad if you do not like it._


	3. Power within

Chapter 2

Power within, and a new enemy 

Buttercup pov

I just lost my powers, so what are we going to do now when we fight bad guys. What are we going to do? Threaten Mojo Jojo with homework and make up. I don't want to be a girl who watches the police men get their hands dirty and not us. Its not my life. Plus what did my dream mean? Use your magic believe.

When I got in to school I bumped into butch out of people.

"Hey butterbutt, why look so in the gloom," he said teasling.

I glowered at him and said, "Not in the mood right now something really bad happened to me and my sisters." I answered calmly yet angrily.

He looked at me with a challenge put on his face as I walked to the classroom. He grabbed my hand and pushed me against a lockers..

"Tell me it will make you feel *cough*me*Cough* better," he said sarcastically . I got so angry.

I looked at him darkly, "Let me go…," I said.

"No," he said smirking at me.

Then I asked one more time, "Let me go…,"still nothing then I felt the earth shake under me, then I repeated loudly, "Let Me Go!"

Then a big but quick earthquake came, it gave me time to get out of butches grasp and kick him in the chin. 'Did I do that I thought I had no powers, and plus I can't use earth powers,' I thought as I ran to blossoms, and bubbles classroom to tell them what happened.

It took longer to convice blossom to skip class, but when you tell its urgent she go. We walked to the tree outside, and talked about what happened.

"Blossom don't know what happened I just got angry and Bam, earthquake," "I know it was a regular earthquake because it stopped when it stopped when I calmed down." I explained to blossom and bubbles. Then saw that blossom was in deep thought.

"I know it's the dream we all had that said that we have to believe in the magic," "so lets try and believe in ourselves."

Then we heard a screams in the city, "And fast!" Blossom said.

We took a deep breath and I said, "I believe in myself," I said.

Then I heard the voice that I heard in my dream say good. I opened my eyes saw a beautiful, prideful lioness stand in front of me. I touched it then it happened. I transformed into a girl (sorry her outfit is very hard to explain so if you search up this image to see her outfit go search for Shugo chara amu's transformation outfit with miki but no hat, and its all in different shades of green. Sorry) Plus a leaf pendant on a forest green choker.

'Woah!' I thought in my mind.

Bubbles pov

After I said believe I opened my eyes to a cute dolphin who swam up to me and said 'thank you.' Then it was surrounded with blue light then it engulfed me. When the light disappeared I wore light blue dress which has separate long sleeves that start below my shoulders. I also have cute ankle boots with a ribbon rapping around my leg. My hair in pig tails with blue ribbons, A chocker with a bubble pendant. With bubble wings.

Cute, and cool.

Blossom pov

I chanted believe then I saw a fiery, yet passionate bird who sang to me to 'thanks smart girl' then I transformed into a pink tub top that stopped above my belly button, then a fiery pink skirt, hot pink knee boots. A dark pink choker appeared with a fire pendant, and pink fire wings.

Me plus cute dress plus wings equals I am a fairy. I turn to my sisters that are also in fairy outfit with wings. Then we nodded and took off on our wings ready to fight evil. Hopefully it was GangGreen Gang or fuzzy lumpkins so we can see our powers.

When we got their it was a three people floating in the air that looked like us but darker and eviler. They were the girls from our dream. Why now? But lets try our new powers put. This may be fun. They turned around and smirked at us evily like they were going to get ready to convict a crime. We lets see how this turn out.\

How do you like? Review please J


	4. Chapter 3 Fight, win, Fight

Disclaimer: People who are confused about buttercups fairy outfiit copy and paste this webisite and it will show it ( . /i/spire2/08032008/8/3/5/f/835f9773332840_ )but there is no hat and it all in different shades of green and without the collar which is replace with a choker with leaf pendant. Okay.

Chapter 3

Fight, Win

Blossoms pov

We looked at our new enemy's. The enemys looked a lot like us, like the rowdy ruff boys except girls. I mean I saw the one from my dream in a Magenta pink tight tank-top, and booty shorts, and knee sock and boots and her hair in red crazy, messy ribbon. The one in front of bubbles looked like a her but bubbles is not clowned with make up, with long blonde pig tails. with a tub dress that stopped at her thigh, and high knee boots. The one that had two things in common with buttercup is had the same short hair but in a pixie cut, and mossy green eyes with dark make up, and a tight jump suit, with a spiky belt. and shoes.

I said, "Who are you?"

The red one in front of me said, "Oh how unpoilet of us of forgetting to intrudes us," she said full of sarcasm, "We are the power punk girls were the most powerful witches ever , I am Berserk and let me intrudes my fist." Berserk informed and came at me with a poisonous fist hitting me in the back. 'Ow' I said.

Then I tried to keep dodging her moves, until I realized I could fight. I closed my eyes for a mintue and scream.

"Fire bliss," I said twirling around while fire was coming out of me attacking berserk sending her to the content.

"Woah!" I said looking at my power. I have the power fire.

I Looked at the distance and saw berserk flying with poisonous needles coming at me. I concreted to use my power once more.

"Phoenix dance," I called and the bird from before flew and defeated berserk.

'I hope my sister are doing okay,' turned to see my sister fighting.

Bubbles pov 

The girl brat who was in front me was using things called deadly wails that hurt my ears a lot.

"So I get to fight a crybaby," She teased, "This is going to be too easy."

"Ahhh." I screamed until water came out of the fire hydrant and hit brat.

"Cool I can control water," I said with gleam then turned into a smirk.

This is going to be fun, so before using my powers I grabbed her pig tail and swung her around until she got dizzy. She didn't realize that all her make up was falling out of her pockets going down the drain.

"Nooo, my make up," "Not my 140 make up!" She screamed crying with make up falling down her cheeks. I giggled.

She turned to me angrily, and growled, "Your going to pay, NOW!"

She lunged at me with her perfectly manicured nails.

I called apon my power yelling, "Hydro water spout," "Attack!" I commanded a twister of water to attack brat.

The twister knocked her out.

"Now look whose the crybaby is now," I said happily.

Then I turned to see buttercup still fighting that fashion disaster.

Buttercups pov

I panted for a breath, 'woah I haven't had a fight like this in for ages since me and Butch can't fight anymore because we destroyed have of the city.' I am impressed that the fashion freak called Brute can even get her hands dirty. Well its time to end this before Townsville will end up in to nothing but debris.

"Earth Hammer," I called a hammer made of rocks and Bashed it against Brute making her fly into a building. She limped out. I was about to attack until she ran away and helped her unconscious sisters.

"Piff, Scardy cat," I said in my mind. I fell to my sisters.

We flew back to school without knowing how to transform back to normal.

"Okay guys lets try to figure a way back to normal without anyone noticing," Blossom said.

"What do you mean without anyone noticing?" A familiar voice said. We turned around to see.

Cliff hanger

Do you like please review J


	5. chapter 4 Theres a Egg in My Bed!

Chapter 4 

There is a Egg in my bed!

Blossoms pov

"Okay guys lets try to figure a way back to normal without anyone noticing," I said.

"What do you mean without anyone noticing?" A familiar voice said.

The voice belonged to butch, so me and the girls had to turn back quick. I closed my eyes and pictured myself in my regular clothes back to normal. I open my eyes again to see the boys in front of us looking at us with smirks. I looked down to see I was in my regular attire. 'Phew.' I turned to my sisters to see they were in their regular clothes too.

"What do you want," buttercup spat at them but mostly at butch because I can tell she still real pissed at him still.

"Nothing more than to pick up where we last stopped by a certain earthquake then someone kicked me in the shin," Butch said angrily. They were at each others neck.

Bubbles stepped in with her hands up a between them to stop them from coming any closer and she was still a little stressed about the fight with the witches.

"Guys stop fighting please," they stopped and looked at bubbles, "come on girls I want to go home," she said annoyed for the first time. 'Woah' she must really must be tired and stressed.

"Okay lets go before bubbles unleashes her dark side that you never want to see," I said earning a shiver from buttercup remembering what happened last time.

(At home)

In my bed I was looking outside the window. Thinking about how we got those powers. 'Girrr' why dose life have to be so hard. Soon I thought my self asleep with dreams of magic and ….a certain red capped fellow protecting.

Blossom dream pov

_Uhggg this dream again but different. In my fairy form this time. I continued to walk through this forest. With pink and red lights. The trees were covered in roses and blossoms. Then I came across a statue of the phoenix. _

"_Nice to see you again," then the statue shined then was engulfed in flames until I saw a beautiful phoenix. _

_She flew closer to me and smiled. _

"_I will see you again tomorrow but reborn, because this is the end of this life and a start of a new one, bye.." Then she turned to ashes and in the middle of the ashes was a small egg. I picked it up it was warm. I smiled then every thing went black._

_Then the scene changed to battle I saw me fighting berserk. I was about to be hit with a posion spike until someone stepped in the way. All I saw was a red hat. Then every thing went black_

Regular Pov

I woke up from my dream to see a egg on my bed that was the same one from my first dream. I smiled for a bit then replaced with a frown.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. Then the egg moved until I heard it crack. 

"God, mommy would be quiet I am trying to sleep," said a baby phoenix. He had red, and yellow feathers, and Big red eyes. 'cute. Wait de he just call me his mom." Weird. 

As he went back into his egg I got dressed and stuff I got a bag to place his egg in. Before I place it in the bag I asked him, "Hey what's your name?" 

"Blaze," "Duh mom you named me," he said. Woah.

I walked downstairs with the bag carefully to see my sisters starring at to two eggs in the middle of the table. One marine colored one, and one yellow one. They must have had the same dream. 

"Hey guys who egg whose because I have a egg of've my own," showing them Blaze's egg. The marine egg was bubbles and inside was Sophia the seahorse. The yellow one was buttercups with Jackie the lion.

We all starred at each other. Until they hatched.

"Good morning mommy," they said in a unison smiling. As we told them that we were leaving them home alone to go to school lets say they weren't too happy about that. We told them to not get into trouble or we would not be to happy either. After that talk we won the battle. With our back turned eating some breakfast. Without us knowing they sneaked into our school backpack. Soon they were hanging in the bag while they were walking to school. 

I wonder what will happened. Let see next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Review please 


	6. chapter 5 introducing the pets Part 1

Disclaimer: REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Chapter 5 

Introducing the pets part one

Bubbles pov

I was walking in the hall to my locker with robin who has grown up real pretty, she has long brown hair, but not as long as blossoms, and nice blues eye. Plus a great figure. She right now wearing her yellow tank top with a apple on it and blue skinny jeans, plus a pair of wedges. 

"So bubbs why did you skip school," Robin asked calmly while walking. I explained what happened and told her not to tell. 

She looked at me in awe, "Does that mean you're a fairy and you have a pet fairy sea horse." she said trying to jam all the info into her head.

I nodded then bumped into someone which made my bag fall. I looked up to see boomer on the ground to with his stuff everywhere.

"Sorry," we said in a usion causing us to blush and avoid eye contact. 

When picking up my and boomers books our hands briefly touched. We looked up and stared into our eyes.

'Who knew he had, such deep blue eyes,' I thought.

'She has gorguse baby blue eyes,' boomer thought, and unconsciously moving closer until our lips were inchs apart. Then I heard a noise I turned to see that my bag moved. We snapped out of our trance and turned to my bag that was moving slowly toward me. I unzipped and a blue light popped out and tackled me into a hug. It was Sophia my fairy sea horse.

"Mommy it was so dark in there, I was piled with all this paper," "It was so scary," Sophia started to cry in to my shoulder.

"Shh shh," I said to Sophia and looked up to see boomer and robin giving me a WTF face. 

"Bubbles is that Sophia that you were talking about?" Robin said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes," I said she squealed.

Boomer asked me, "Bubbles why did it call you mommy?" 

"Well that is a long story that I will talk about later bye," then looked at the clock and finished by saying, "plus we are going to be late."

I got up and ran to locker and put my bag in. I brought my books and Sophia with me in a small anoth purse so I could take her too class and nobody will notice. I told Sophia I would get her a lollipop after school if she was quiet. I she did what she was told for a change. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Disclamier: sorry about the short story but I make it longer tomorrow promies. Anyway REVIEW or DIE only kidding. Anyway please review : ) 


	7. introucing the pets part 2

Disclaimer: REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Chapter 5 

Introducing the pets part two

Buttercup Pov

Walking into the Gym girl locker room to change I unzip my bag there was Jackie my fairy lion cub. Cute but who to move without waking it up. I picked it up put it on my hoodie then I changed into my P.E uniform. I jogged out to the track field and started doing my 10 laps until I felt something slap my butt. I turned to see butch right next to me.

"What do you want," I said annoyed. We countioued to run until he said, "I was wondering what happened last time when you know the earthquake."

He inferred, "It was like when you got mad you made it, so did you?"

I started sweating and shock my head unconving him. Then I saw a yellow light come up and pounce on me to the ground.

"Ugh, seriously Jackie why now thought I told you to stay home," said finely getting up .

"Mommy since when did I follow the rules or listened to them," he said teasingly like me smirking. 'Who knew cats can smirk like butch.' 'Oh butch.' I look up to see butch looking at me in awe.

"Hey Greeney why are you looking at my mum all funny hu!" "Unless you want a piece of my fury I suggest you carry on running," he said getting up in his face.

"hey Bc why dose this kitten talk and fly slash call you mommy?" He asked questioningly wiggling his eyebrow.

I explained to him about how I got these powers and became a fairy along came Jackie.

"So you became a fairy with wing and you kicked a ass of a witch," "Oh my god this is to funny."

"And this Lion cub Is supposed to be a guridian lion," he kept teasing me and Jackie, "and I thought he was a kitten."

He kept laughing until I was going to punch until Jackie got in the way and scratched his face.

I laughed when he yelled ow , "Told you I realse my lion fury on you." Jackie told him.

"Oh you want to go pissy cat," butch growled at him.

"Guys stop before you end up brute after the fight," Jackie stopped but butch just ignored my warning while running I closed my eyes and made a rock appear in his path that made him trip in mud.

"Way to go mommy," Giving Jackie a high five.

Leaving butch spiting out grass and mud cussing under his breath.

Then class ended and we headed to lunch until next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review I got a picture of blossoms fairy outfit on devart to see what it looks like an later I will make bubbles and buttercup.


	8. Epic food fight

Chapter 7

A food fight to the death

Blossoms pov 

Okay me getting detention for the first time because of blaze messing with the explosive chemical that said "Do Not Touch!" Luckily nobody so saw hopefully. I am heading to the cafeteria I stopped by a strong hold on my waist. "Ekk!" I squeaked acidently raising my body temp. up to a hundred to burn the hold off. 

"Ouch, Woah do you have a fever," I turned to see my assaulter was brick. To see I actually burnt him. 

"No, But next time you do that let me know so I won't burn you," I said. Then popped out from behind my hair was blaze.

"Hey mom who is that lady over there I want to burn her for scaring you," he said innocently. 

Brick looked up to see who called him a girl and eyed Blaze. Walked up to it and picked him up. 

"Hey put me down miss before I burn you to a crisp," Blaze said only making brick grow really annoyed.

"What you say plush toy I am clearly a f**** boy you plushie," he said about to attack him.

"Do not touch Blaze," I said very protective as if it was my child. 

"Mommy the lady cross-dresser is scaring me," blaze whimpers then crys. 

"Shhhshh..Brick don't say a word I still bone picking with you," I said angrily walking into the lunch room getting something for Blaze to make him feel better. I saw they had cups of strawberry yogurt and grabbed it and sat down. I started feeding blaze it he seemed to be better. Then I saw brick sit down. He was starring and starring. "Ghrr.." I ..going to kill him. 

Then blaze turned her head and showed his big red eyes to brick. 

Then screamed and through a pie that came out of no where at bricks face. Landed right on target. Then I saw in brick's eyes was he wanted blaze dead. He picked up a thing of fries and keptucp and atemped to hit Blaze but failed and hit me. 'He's going to get it,' me and him stood up and the same time picked up any food in site and chucked it and us then landed on princess and buttercup. Me and brick looked at each other and nodded and slowly walked away outside before the notice us.

Outside

We hear from outside "Food fight!" which belonged to the one the only Buttercup. We heard screaming and yells. 

"Just to let you know this your fault we" said at the same time. Then glare then laughed. 

"So who is this that somewhat started this," pointing in the cafeteria. 

"Okay you may not believe this but I woke up in my bed and found him in a egg in my bed," "Well it actually started two days ago when you caught us ditching we got new powers." I told him the whole thing and he actually bought it. 

"Well can I see your so called fairy powers at action," he said hoping for a fight between me and him.

I thought about it then nodded, "but after school plus it will be good practice." We shake hands in a agreement.

"Okay daddy play nice with mommy okay," we blushed when he said that. We said shut up which made him cry then we cheered him up. 

"Well lets see what diaster and siblings and the students mad that we my have to help clean," I said as I open the door to see buttercup and butch along with Jackie were the last standing throughing food at each other until they both threw a piece a pie in the princeables face. Making him go red. Oh dear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Disclamer please review and check out my pics on devart my name is issydragonheart please comment on them.


	9. Aftermath of the Epic Food Fight

Chapter 8

Aftermath of Food Fight to the death

Buttercups pov (Flash back)

I was just hit with a pie I turned around and saw princess covered in food. She turned around too. I growled. I turned to see the reds run off outside.

"Princess what was that for?" I said spitting some pie out. I heard butch snicker I picked up some salad off of've s bubbles plate and threw it at him. He growled threw a burger off his plate and threw it and hit mitch.

He turned I smiled and yelled, "Food Fight!" then we had the most epic food fight ever.

Buttercup end of flash back

I am right now cleaning the entrie caftriea with butch and everyone else got lucky. I was so pissed that only me and butch got stuck cleaning when everyone was involed. I kept cleaning until I finshed my half while I saw butch just starting on the third quarter of the way. Maybe I should help mabyed with these powers I could have extra powers. 

"Hey butch do you want me to help you, because I actually have pity for you for once," I said with told sarcasm. 

"Yes that would be great," he smiled that my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Jackie want training," I said asking him.

"Yah!" I gave him a high five and I sprouted wings but not my outfit.

"Ready to use speed to clean this place up and show butch," I said readying myself as butch was still cleaning. 

I sped off with a mop I felt like I was gliding on air because the wings made it easier and faster to turn and clean. By the time school ended I cleaned butches entrie half plus I got training in. 

"Oh so you weren't kidding about being a magical fairy," "And cute wings maybe we should give a test by a quick battle?" 

"Sure I love to watch myself watch you get your butt wooped by a fairy called Buttercup," I said a prideful manner.

"Yeah mom lets show greeny whose boss," Jackie yelled shaking his butt in butches face. 

I just laughed. Then when we started walking, but it was still wet and I tripped. As I was about to hit the floor I was grabbed by butch but gravity brought us down together. We both ended up in a awkward position on the wet floor. Me and him were looking into our green eyes moving closer together until I felt his breath on my lips. 

"Hey papas no PDA in front me please," Jackie interrupted and a part of me wished he didn't and then the other I was in relief. We headed outside to fight, but someone beat us too it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

How do you like. Sorry for being a little late updating I just have a lot of school. Anyway REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer sorry for being so late for update just all this school work and conferences. Anyway I am back baby. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 

Boys learn their lesson part 1

Bubbles pov

I was walking with boomer and Sophia out of school we just so happened to see me and his siblings in a fierce stare down.

"Guy what happened," I asked sweetly.

"These idoits don't believe we can kick monster butt just because we are fairies," buttercup said growling at them mostly at butch.

"Well we are going to see about that's why we are going to fight," he said ,"And who ever wins gets to make the losers do anything they want."

He stuck his hand in the middle, "In or out."

First buttercup then the reds than finally me and boomer.

Blossoms pov

"Girls lets get ready okay," I looked at the boys then said, "Girls take your counter-parts." They nodded , "Girls ready fairy animals ready?" They nodded and fisted pumped.

"Ready, 1,2,3," then it started the boys came zooming towards us we just stood their.

Then we said, "I believe!" We once surroded by a blinding light and we combined with our animals then it disappeared.

We once again in our sparkly outfits and wings. The boys stood there in awe.

"You weren't kidding when you said you turned into fairy, but you did forget to mention hot," butch said drooling at the site of buttercup in short shorts, and wings.

"Are we supposed to be fighting," buttercup said questioningly.

"Oh yeah lets see what you got pixies," butch said giving her a teasing look.

"Okay now lets get back down to business," I said getting tired of just standing watching them flirt.

Then butch tackled buttercup some where east then brick came out of nowhere and punched me to the north.

'Oh daddy so going to get it,' Blaze said in side making me blush. I got up and waited until he came. What he didn't know I that I was all fired up.

Then I felt him fly up and try and kick me out of the sky.

I caught his foot in mid air and turned smiling.

I started to burn his foot with my fire then I yelled, "Shouldn't say fairies are weak."

"Fire blitz," I said and he went flying until he felt something behind him. He turned to see.

Bubbles pov

"Okay boomer I am going to go easy on you okay," said nicely.

"As if I should be worried about being beaten by a weak, girly, fairy like you," he said soon would be regretting it.

"Okay you asked for it," "Typhoon wave attack." The water knocked him out of the sky landing in someone's arms. Then dropped him to the ground like trash. She smiled. 

'Grrrr.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Disclamer sorry for short chapter but I was in another hurry to bed. Anyway Part two will be up in two or three days. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. The main reason I couldn't update was because I was grounded. Anyway Read and review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Chapter 10 

We cream the Witches!

Bubbles pov

I growl at my enemy. Brat. Of course she had come and ruin my fun with boomer. I frown at her. Obvisouly she was not happy about loosing her make up last fight.

"Hey Crybaby," brat said looking at ready to rip my head off.

"Hi witch I see your missing something," I said, "oh I remember your missing your make up when I beat you last time."

I told her trying not to laugh.

When I looked up I saw brat shaking in rage with a dark indigo aura surrouned her. She wailed so loud it made me lose control of flying which made me hurltle toward the ground in a heart beat, but was had something cushion her landing.

"Owww…" I heard from under her she looked to see she was on poor beaten up boomer.

"Oh, boomer I am so sorry," I said getting off him helping him up.

"Its okay, but who is she," he said trying to get back in balance.

"That is the so called greatest witch ever brat along with her sisters," "And they are still mad at us for kicking their butt last time." I explained before getting a kick back to the ground.

"Bubble!"

Boomer yelled the turned to brat, "You are going to get it."

Then boomer started fighting brat with all his force then bubbles come back in with her attack.

"Seaweed surge attack," I said sending a wave of water with seaweed in it.

Then when brat was trying to take the seaweed off she boomer punched the cold right out of her. I ran and hugged him for helping defeat brat.

Buttercup pov

"Really now brute I was about to show him a fairy can kick his butt and say mercey," said whining at her when see has her foot on his chest holding him down.

"Well too bad I am here to get a score settled with you," she said hissing.

"Okay, I be nice and give you a head start," said teasing her alittle bit making her glow green legit.

She transformed in to a wolf and scratched me hard on the back sending me on the ground next to butch who was laughing at me.

"Hey, what you laughing at," I asked him a little pissed 'yah' Jackie said in my mind.

"Your getting beaten by a fashion freak haha," he finally started cracking up.\

"Well you were beat and you didn't have a chance to a finger on her so HA!" I said rubbing victory in his face, and I got up and spread my feet hip length.

I closed my eyes and listened to the earth and finally heard her coming and I screamed, "rock kick."

I kicked her across into princess's favorite dress shop, 'Yes!' I thought with Jackie.

I walked over to her and she was on the floor, "Okay 1,2,3 K.O!"

"Yeah I win," "And take that butch see a fairy can kick witchess a**," I bragged helping butch.

"Well I just let you because I did not want to go too hard on you hurt your delicate wings," he rapping his arm around my waist. As soon as I could say let go I felt him squeezing my butt. Then I stomped on the ground causing a pillar of rock sending him to the next four blocks away.

"Do not touch me," I said flying away smiling in accomplishment.

Blossom Pov

Well I am seeing brick standing right in front of berserk who was smirking. 

"Hiya pixie, I wanted to say what a cute boyfriend you have," then turned to look at him.

"Wait you got it went wrong he's not my boyfriend," I said blushing shaking my head side to side.

"Oh well that means you don't care if I do this to him," she said crashing her lips on to his. I pretty sure I saw bricks eyes pop out of his eye socket. I saw him trying to break the kiss. 'ugh fine I am going to break it up because I am getting sick." I said annoyed in my mind.

I walked up to kissing berserk and struggling brick , and pulled them apart by grabbing berserks ribbon and burn and pulling her at the same time.

"Let him go I," said after pulling him back behind me.

"Thanks pinkie," he said whipping his lips on his sleeve trying to get the taste off.

"Well, anyway I got to go and kick witch butt while you whine and sulk on that kiss with berserk okay," I said obvious spitting some jealously out at the end accidentally. 

He smirked and said, " are you jealous." "No, why would I be jealous of a guy with a ego the size of Jupiter," I said with a strait face with some pink on it. 

"Oh pinky I am so hurt," brick said fake crying.

"Well too bad for you," said flying off on my wings to find berserk beyond pissed.

"You…..You…burnt my favorite ribbons," she said like a pissed cat.

She got up and shot poisonous spiders on me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed at the pain and sting.

"That's it , The dance of the phoenix," I yelled more annoyed than usual with a pissed blaze came out head butting berserk in the face knocking her to the Townsville Zoo right into the garbage of the animals waste.(I mean by waste poop :3)

Then I felt the ground shake and the sky turned red. I saw a dark crack from the ground opened with a dark shadow hand grabbing the witches. 

Then the black glowed red and said, "We will meet again."

Then everything went back to normal.

"What was that," I turned to see brick ask.

"I..I..don't know," I said a little shakened from the way it looked.

Then me and brick fell back to our siblings. 

"Hey girls I think we have a new fear to face which is not just the witches," I said. 

"What do you mean," bubbles said.

"After we defeated the witches a hand came from the ground and took the witches," I said remembering, "Didn't you notcie the sky change color at all?"

"Yes but I thought it was my mind getting red with anger from perv over here in green," buttercup said pointing to the green ruff in the lap post.

"Well boys you saw what fairies were made out of, but next time we'll have a real fight that's not interrupted," Buttercup said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Sorry for the late update but I was grounded so I couldn't up date for a week. Anyway review and read. Until next time


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The mystery guest and the three puffs

Regular pov

When the girls got down to the ground. They ran behind a tree to transform back into their normal forms. Then the girls passed out on the grass from exhaustion using too much magic in the battle against the witches. Luckily for them they had the Rowdy ruff boys there so they can carry them home. They carried their counterpart's home bride style. When the boys got them to their house they woke the girls up. When they woke up they had a little frantic fit of confusion about how the boys know where they live, but then opened the door to the house. The strange thing was that the lights were on.

"Hey, buttercup I thought I told you to turn the lights off," blossom asked.

"Umm….I did," the green puff said.

"Someone's had been here," bubbles said pointing at a pile of candy wrappers.

"You mean someone is still here." Blossom said pointing to a sleeping body on the couch.

Buttercup went up with the rowdy ruff boys behind her with her softball bat. To find a sleeping girl with a bunch of bruises on her. She had shoulder length black hair but longer than buttercups, she was wearing an old dark blue t-shirt with a hamster on it, and dark blue washed out jeans with black combat boots.

"Umm excuse me wake up please miss," bubbles said shaking the poor girl awake to a fright.

"eekkk!" the girl squealed with her brown eyes wide looking at the power puff girls and rowdy ruff boys.

"Where am I, what am I doing here," she asked, but buttercup said.

"that's the same question we have for you, so what are you doing in our house."

"I was on a mission to find the power puff girls," she said.

"Oh and I am Amy shione," introuducing herself.

Blossom walked up to Amy and said, "Amy you're at the right place so why do you need to find us?"

"really, Yeah!" "oh, I need to tell you guys that I am here to protect you guys until you guys are fully trained so I going to be staying here for a long time." Amy explained.

"Okay nice to meet you I am Blossom Utonium and these are my sister bubbles who is the blonde haired girl and buttercup the girl in green, and those over th.." brick cut blossom off by saying," and we are the Rowdy Ruff Boys I am brick the leader, Boomer the Blondie, and butch the spiky haired dude staring at buttercup's butt."

Buttercup hit butch in the head with her bat which she still had in her hand. (Not a good Idea butch for you to stare at a girls butt who has a bat at hand.)

"Nice to meet you guys," she said smiling at everyone. Then she her eyes widen then started to search for something in her pocket.

"This is from my mother she wanted me to give it to you guys." Amy said handing the small sealed letter.

"We'll read it later, so anyway welcome to the family," bubbles said sweetly heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

After a great meal the boys left to head home because Mojo would get 'worried' about where they are. The girls showed their new friend Amy to the extra room for her to sleep in. Then everyone was asleep having finally one night's peaceful dream. Yeah that's right no witches, no monsters, no blood, just the way it was. Yeah right. As if that was going to them. They got a whole roller ahead of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Review please. Sorry about late update but I been really busy with school work. Plus sorry for the short chapter but I'll make it longer next chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

New day new trouble

Blossom pov

I woke up to the smell of something burning, and woke up in a frenzy to see where the smell was coming from. I turn to see that Blaze has set my hair on fire. Luckily for me my hair will grow right back once cut, so I ran to the bathroom to stop my hair from burning. With blaze following behind.

"Blaze why did you do that," I said giving him a questioning look.

"Oh I was trying to turn that weird ringing thing off so I shot fire at it but missed and landed in your hair." Giving his most innocent look.

_Wait did he mean my alarm clock?_ I looked up at the clock and saw that I was up five late.

"OMG I'm going to be late," I ran back into my room getting dressed into my regular attire, and running out the door with blaze riding in my bag having the thrill of his life. With me running for the bell.

_I'm going to be late; I'm going to be late._ I said repeatedly in my head. Then when I was running I forgot that this was the side with big brick wall. I made sure nobody was looking saw when I jump they don't see my panties.

_Nobody here guess the coast is clear and now to make my jump._

But she was far from wrong, because from what she didn't notice a certain flying red-head flying over her.

Brick's pov

Okay I am late thanks to my dumbass brother who destroyed my alarm clock, so now I am going to be late for school. While looking at the ground I saw a certain pinkie running to school.

_Looks like she was late too. But wait why is she going the direction of the big brick wall? Better keep an eye on her._

I kept following until she came to the wall and looked around, so I hid behind a building still watching her. Then she threw her bag over the wall.

_No way is she going to jump the wall without her stinking flying. This is something I have to se., Plus she is a Skirt! Oh god I have been hanging out with butch too much._

Then she runs back then starts running up to it and took a big graceful jump which turned into a flip showing off her pink polka-dot panties.

_Oh god I think I'm going to have a nose bleed_

Then looked to see that she landed on the other side with no sweat, so now I going to reveal myself from my hiding. I landed on the ground by the trees then I went up scared her.

Blossoms pov

"Ekk!" I then accidently hit the person who scared me. Then I looked to see brick on the ground holding his nose.

"Brick why are you here aren't you supposed to be at school," I asked him.

"Aren't you miss goodie two shoes," he said jokingly, " oh by the way aren't you a little old to be wearing polka-dot panties?"

I turned red realizing he saw me jump and MY PANTIES!

"Pervert," I said turning my head which I am pretty sure which is now as red as a tomato.

Then we started fighting again until both me and him heard the bell, and ran to the door.

Unknown pov

"Ummm… so this is the girl that berserk and her sisters couldn't defeat how pathetic," purred a girl next a tall solemn man.

"Well let's not get to full of ourselves because they can defeat us too," the man said.

"Fine, but I call dibs on ripping pinkies hair out," the girl said enthusiastically

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: sorry about late update, and anyway happy Hanukkah to all my fellow Jews out there. AND REVIEW!


	14. I am Not A Cat! Meow!

I am not a Cat!

Chapter 13

Buttercup pov

_Grr…. When does class end again because it feel like a entrie century in here listing to Miss. Horror oh I mean Miss Horroks. _I look up at the window as she countious to go on her letcture. I don't even pay attention to this crap I'll never need to know. Then I felt something hit my back. I ignored it. It happened again then it finally got to the point where I just turned around and shot my counterpart the most horrid glare ever. He just returned it with his usal cocky grin. _Bringggg~ ._

_ Finally class is over._

I walked with my friend mitch who just left to flirt with a random blonde chick. When I made it to biology I saw the teacher announcing their was a new student which happened to be Amy.

"Hey amy," I said walking past her to my seat.

"Hiya Buttercup," she replyed taking a seat next to me.

At the end of biology I walked out of the classroom Jackie popped out of my hoddie pocket with a half eaten chocalte bar in hand.

"Mommy! Found this new delisous in your den you call a hoodie pocket," then he looked up at me with a chocalty muzzle, "mommy what is this stuff?"

"that's is chocolate and that is bad for cats like you," I said taking away the chocolate bar.

"I am Not a Cat, I am a furious Lioness!"

I rubbed her head, "sure you are."

Trying my best not to say it with to much sarcasm to the kitty I mean lion. When Jackie and me walked to my locker I felt someone breathing down my neck as well as wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey their butterbutt whats up," the green ruff asked.

"nothing much, so mind getting your hands off me," holding myself back from not making another earthquake.

"But what if I don't want to," butch played back smoothly. Then I heard an explosion and got free from butch.

"what was that?" I asked him.

"I..don't know but I think its one of your witch friends here to greet you again," butch commented.

Then we start running outside, "well lets find out."

Soon enough I came face to face with a new enemy. It was a tall man with glasses and a black tux. I ran behind a tree leaving butch to make sure nobody was looking.

"I belevie!" then Jackie came out and combined with me to transform into my fairy outfit.

I flew up to the weird dude terrorings the city in a tux.

"well, well, well if didn't pick a fight with the green fairy with her fairy animal the cat," the man jestered.

_Oh he's going to get it Jackie yelled inside plus I am not a cat!_

Then I got pissed myself and threw a boulder at him causing him to break his glasses revealing his emerald eyes.

"Aww… you ruined my favorite glasses so now you are going to pay my kitty cat," he say lunging at me with a green dagger.

"grr… I am not a cat nor lion I am a fairy of earth!" I said realesing all her anger. I summon a bunch of iron like vines to rap around him which sent him back to the ground where he belonged.

I called on my rock hammer. As I felt the power gather up in my hand I felt a twinge of pain in my hip that made me lose my grip on my hammer. I fell to the ground ten feet away from mister grumpy. I saw butch run to my side to ask if I was okay. Then I realized I was stabbed by something without knowing. Then my vision started going blurry, and I realized mister grumpy was gone without a trace.

"Buttercup can you hear," butch asked me for the tenth time.

"Yes I can hear you loud and clearly."

"Buttercup lets go to the infermairy or atleast your sister," he said concerned looking at my wound.

"I 'm fine butch it's a little cut," I said trying to get him not to worry over me the toughest powerpuff.

As I tried to stand up I nearly fell by the lack of blood in my system. Then I lost conuious.

_Why is it so black yet so warm… I want to stay in this warm place_ I purred as I smiled in my unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so sorry for my late update I have been really busy with stinking exams, but they are over thank god. Anyway Merry Christmas or Christmas eve. Anyway feel free to put flames and comment in the review box below. Now don't let me stop you from having a merry little chirstmas.


	15. Stupid feelings

Sorry for such a late update but I have been really busy with homework and a play that took up most of my work and time. So sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buttercup Pov

_Ugg…. Huh where am I? I walking through a grassy plain then I come across a cave with a jade temple of a lioness with giant butterfly wings that make the lioness look proud and tall. When I looked into its eye's it began to glow yellow. Then…..Buttercup!...Buttercup!_

I wake up to see my red head sister and her counterpart looking over me with butch on the other side me.

"Buttercup, your awake finally," Blossom said looking really relieved.

"Yah butterbutt, carrot head right here was about to rip the hair out her skull," butch said amusingly.

Then I felt something jump on me, "Mommy, you're okay!" Jackie exclaimed wailing in tear of joy seeing his mother awake.

"Oh Jackie, I'm okay don't need to worry anymore," I said sweetly to with a warm smile.

Then I let Jackie snuggle up to me purring. Soon I felt a another pair of arms around me and Jackie. I look up and see butch joining in the hug session.

'Ahhh… just like one big happy family, Wait did I say me and butch family Oh NEVER!' I yelled in my head while pushing butch off me leaving him clueless on the floor of the infirmary. 'Wait the infirmary,' I looked around myself and found myself in the schools infirmary bed. Then I winced to the pain in my bandaged hip where I was stabbed by that God Damn witch.

"Hey what gives with you pushing me on the floor," "after I carried you all the way here and back."

"Sorry but my hip hurt you D*ck!" I said pointing to my bandage hip.

"BC, I'll be going now since you are awake now, so Bye," blossom said leaving with brick slowly trailing behind her. 'Great, I stuck with this thing." Look at butch who slowly getting up from the ground. Then looks at me and smirks.

'Crap' I felt heat run to my cheeks, and I try my blush Jackie looks between me and butch. Then Jackie smiles.

"My mommy and daddy are so stubborn," Jackie whispers to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for the waiting and I have finished anyway review and read.


End file.
